


回信

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: Aftertalk：一些没直白写出来的部分。萨老师一直住在剧院楼上是为了试着撞见莫扎特的鬼魂，报纸上的报导是莫的处决通报，空白的信封是萨老师假装莫给自己寄的信，半部歌剧是因为萨老师觉得自己无法写出足以配得上莫扎特前半部的后续。莫死的时候只有爱没有恨，所以他没有变成鬼，去了天堂。感谢甜米的友情文艺化题目，纪念从未有过的的回信。





	1. 正文

在见到萨列里先生之前，我已经在脑中假设过无数次他的样貌。这样一位同时管理着邻近城镇中最大的孤儿院和剧院的年轻男士（好吧，相对年轻的男士，毕竟这两项产业都不是那么容易运转），理应是严肃而冷漠的，也许还有些暴躁——商人都有这个毛病，一些无伤大雅的怪脾气。  
不过对于一位更年轻的歌剧导演来说，这都是完全可以接受的。我打听了许久，才找到这么一座合适又划算的剧院：位置优秀，正常运转，价格比别处低了不止一成！有些美中不足的是，这座剧院有着闹鬼的历史，并且它的所有者还提出了苛刻的要求：租用这座剧院的人必须在每年春归的日子演出半部老旧的歌剧。  
闹鬼这件事情我完全没有放在心上：我可是个唯物主义者，这种传闻多半是设备老化或者竞争对手从中作梗。不过后面的要求就稍微有些麻烦，倒不是说我空不出时间来监督这部歌剧的排练，而是它令人闻所未闻：这部歌剧只有上半，按理说是无法演出的半成品。  
这实在是容易惹恼观众，并且空转这样一部大型歌剧的成本也是不菲的。我捎人给这位萨列里先生带去了我想要租用这座剧院的意向，他的回信来的很快，立刻确定了时间，我便踏上了我的——哦，我找不到合适的词汇了——讨价还价之旅。  
我们约定的地点正是萨列里先生的居所，也是镇上唯一的孤儿院。当我抵达的时候，萨列里先生正在给孤儿院里的孩子们讲故事。他手上的书看起来十分古老，我敲了敲院门，他抬起头来，礼貌地比了个手势示意我稍等片刻，随后领着孩子们进了孤儿院。  
“您一定就是那位剧作家了，抱歉让您久等。”他重新走出来的时候这样说道，歉意地鞠了一躬。我赶忙回礼，他领着我到刚刚孩子们围坐的草坪旁边的桌椅旁就坐，为我倒了杯还冒着热气的茶。我留意到他刚刚阅读的那本故事书还摊在一边，看起来是手抄的，字体工整而流畅。他并不急于谈我们的生意，我左顾右盼了一会，只得试图找个合适的话头挑起话题：“看起来孩子们很喜欢您的故事。”  
“这不是我的故事，这本书是我爷爷的。”这位中年人笑了起来，将一片书签夹在刚刚翻开的页码上，合上这本看起来颇有些厚度的书，“也是这座孤儿院的创始人，老萨列里的故事。”  
不得不说，这勾起了我的好奇心。作为剧作家兼导演，我永远无法抗拒一个故事，更何况那本手抄本看起来就藏着一个很长的故事。眼前的萨列里先生一定是看穿了我的想法，他从桌上的瓷碟里取了一块曲奇，谨慎地从中间掰成两块：“您一定对他的故事十分好奇了。”  
“我只是想知道为什么你们要提出这个奇怪的要求……”我苍白地辩解了一句，收获了对方一个和蔼的笑。不过很快他便不再取笑我，将口中的曲奇慢条斯理地咽下后，把碟子向我的方向推了推。  
“我想您听完就会明白了。这是个有关剧院幽灵的故事……”

 

正值上一位皇帝统治时期的末尾，上了年纪的皇帝变得疑神疑鬼，哪怕只是一句意味不明的窃窃私语，也能招致灭门的血案。宫廷中的官员人人自危，生怕哪句话触了陛下的霉头，自己全家都要跟着陪葬。不过这一切都和小萨列里没什么关系，他的家族在百年的传承中已然没落，他更是因为某些原因早早地离开了首都，远离了这一切的中心：他能看到鬼怪。  
对于一个孩童来说，撞鬼也算不上什么太奇怪的事情。可他还能与这些鬼魂一类的沟通，这就有些稀罕。在小萨列里十岁的时候，他窝在父母的怀里，恐惧着询问自己朋友一家是不是已经死了——友人的鬼魂在他耳边哭诉惨状，而写着处决通报的报纸甚至还未发行。这对可怜的夫妇又是心痛又是恐惧，连忙将他送去了边陲的小城，远离皇帝的身边。  
于是小萨列里便在这里度过了他的童年：他随着老师学习声乐，谱曲和歌剧指挥。在他的老师去世后，他也成为了一名教师，教授镇子里的孩子们识字和阅读，也带着有音乐天赋的年轻人学习谱曲或是声乐。然而没过多久，他父母的讣告却寄了过来——一场意外车祸，至少信上是这么写的。  
已经不再是小萨列里的萨列里先生失去了所有的亲人，只剩下一个贵族的头衔和一笔还算丰厚的遗产。他建立小镇的第一个歌剧院，从附近的村镇和城市找来剧作家和乐队，自己则负责谱曲。有的时候，他也欢迎外来的剧组在这座剧院里上演不同的曲目，人们争相买票来看——对于这种边远的地区，歌剧是从前贵族老爷们才有的消遣。  
这种平静的日子一直持续着，直到有一天，居民之间神神秘秘地流传起了一个消息：萨列里先生的歌剧院闹鬼啦！  
萨列里反而是最后一个知道这件事的人，他习惯了规律的作息，从不在歌剧院观众厅和后台多做逗留。他的房间在歌剧院楼上，那里安静又宽敞，月光从窗口倾泻进来，温柔地流淌到他的桌面上，带来灵感和安慰。  
“萨列里先生，我亲眼看到那个影子从后台跑过去了啊！”最初发现闹鬼的道具师这么说，脸上是不知表演出来抑或真实存在的惊慌，“我昨天偷偷放在后台的三明治也不见了……哦，对不起，先生，我再也不会带食物进去了！”  
“我会处理的。”剧院所有者的回复温和而笃定，然而还没等道具师放下心来，他又不急不缓地继续，“既然你这么喜欢三明治，下个月你的午餐我会嘱咐厨娘全部做三明治的。”  
没有理会身边的哀嚎，萨列里低下头去装作重新审视手上的剧本，脑子里却在思考如何处理这件事：虽然自从成年后他看到鬼魅精怪的次数已经大幅度减少，但这么大个东西在自己的剧院里窜来窜去，他理应判断的出来。于是他仔细准备了银质的十字架，又将一柄拆信刀藏在自己的袖口里，神色如常地和剧院的工作人员们告别，和过去没什么两样地走上楼梯。  
但不同的是，萨列里先生这次紧紧贴在自己房间的门板上。他听到楼梯下面安静了一会，随即传来陌生的脚步声——有些虚浮，却十分有节奏感，甚至有几个正正压在节拍上的小跳步，如同小提琴的颤音。这是白天新上演的剧作中出现过的一小段，哪怕对方只有脚跟和脚尖击地的不同声音，却也将这一小段音乐演绎出了不同的味道。这位鬼魂在人影散尽的后台巡逻，萨列里隐约听到对方的哼唱，却又因为门板的隔音而变得不甚清晰。他终于忍不住轻轻推开了门，踮着脚尖拾级而下。  
玻璃窗有些日子没有擦洗，月光隔着灰尘投下，只在楼梯一侧照出模模糊糊的光。他将自己的身影隐藏在阴影的一侧，黑色的软发和礼服完美地融入了这片漆黑。萨列里安静地注视着那个身影，听着他的脚步声向着这边靠近，靠近，随后一步踏入月光画下的舞台。  
那理应是一头耀眼的金发，却被月光映照成了更柔和的，介于金银之间的颜色。对方同时注意到了阴影中的萨列里，发出一声震耳欲聋的尖叫，飞快躲到了用于转场的幕布后面。  
这个音高我大概唱不上去……萨列里被这尖叫声搞的脑子发紧，甚至有点怀疑自己才是那个吓人的幽灵。他收起滑落到掌心的拆信刀，站直身体后理了理领花，对着那位“幽灵”藏匿的位置彬彬有礼地开口：“您好，藏在我剧院里的不知名的人，我是安东尼奥·萨列里。”  
“萨列里先生。”片刻的安静过后，一个听起来比他更年轻的男声冒了出来，“我想您是搞错了，我是幽灵哦，幽灵。”  
他一口咬死这一点，萨列里失笑：“我知道您不是什么鬼魂。我这一生曾数次与他们相遇，因此我可以清晰地判断出您有力的尖叫绝非鬼魂的音色。除此之外，您的天赋——音乐天赋，也让我惊讶。您对我拙作的演绎实在美妙，如果您愿意留下来，我不介意多发一份工资：您可以为这里的剧本谱曲，也可以作为一位教师教授声乐。”  
幕布后许久没有传来回答，正当萨列里想要轻咳两声提醒对方的时候，对方用一种混合着惊讶和自嘲的语调问他：“你知道我在演奏什么？啊，也对，您也是位音乐家。我听过您的曲子——这几天天天听，它们是如此优美。但我只是个幽灵……”  
他强调着最后两个字，这让萨列里忍不住皱起眉头。他想要上前去和这位神神秘秘的先生面对面好好谈一谈，自称幽灵的人却立刻向着另一个方向躲开：“如果您想要我的曲子，当然多少都可以，我愿意给您写无数支曲子，毕竟您是如此迷人！”  
“您谬赞了。”萨列里只好停下脚步，接下这句不明不白的夸奖。他想对方的话没有说完，果不其然，幕布后的人只消停了片刻就继续开口：“不过，在您决定之前，请先借我用一下这里的小提琴……哦，不必麻烦您指路，我已经知道它在哪儿了。”  
“那么我洗耳恭听。”萨列里并不需要他证明自己的能力，但是他不介意——哦，坦诚一点，他想听到更多的，来自眼前这位音乐家的曲子。他听到琴盒的锁扣被打开的声音，琴弓摩擦琴弦传来几声试音，随后小提琴的音色回荡在因为没有多少人而空旷的，萦绕着回声的后台。  
萨列里情不自禁地沉浸在这段旋律中：和他之前简陋的改编不同，他听得出这段完全来自于对方脑海的乐曲是如此自由而灵动，每一个音符都恰到好处：长短，高低，缓急，在他的调动下恣意碰撞。那是天赋，是神赐的礼物！萨列里甚至没有注意到对方什么时候开始和着伴奏轻唱这个唱段的歌词：他太过留恋那些美好的旋律，直到它完全消失才缓过神来。这位乐师忍不住鼓起了掌，他称赞这段有些耳熟的旋律，却一时间想不起自己究竟在哪里听过。正当他在记忆楼阁里苦苦搜索时，那位演奏者用冰冷的，没什么感情的语调揭示了谜底：“费加罗的婚礼。就算这里离首都相距甚远，我想您也不会错过……”  
萨列里这才猛然回忆起这段旋律的出处。他对这个名字并不陌生：费加罗的婚礼，曾红极一时的剧目，因其丰富多彩的感情和完美的谱曲获得了巨大的成功，却因被进言里面有诋毁皇帝的嘲讽性歌词而被一夜禁演。对皇帝的昏庸感到愤慨的作曲家第二天将嘲讽皇帝的曲谱和歌词贴满了皇宫门口的街道，下场自然毫不让人意外：暴怒的皇帝立刻派人将这个家族所有的人全部抓起来处死，却被作曲家本人侥幸逃脱……  
方才的曲子没有嘲讽之意，反而充满快乐和天真。萨列里当然去看过费加罗的婚礼，可惜路途遥远又无法放下剧院的工作太久，致使他只听过一次这个旋律。可只这一次便足以让他记住这位素未谋面的音乐家，也足以让他理解对方为何不愿意露面。他轻轻叹了口气，向后退了一步，示意自己不会再向前。  
幕布后的人无声地露出一个苦笑：“多谢，萨列里先生。我在此叨扰一段时间，等到追查的人少了就会离去。我喜欢您的音乐，因此绝对不会给您添麻烦：幽灵什么的传言在我离去后应该也就会消失了。”  
“如果您是这么想的，我绝无意见。但最近正巧达蓬特给我的剧本多了一份，眼看着赶不上档期，我却也不想让这么优秀的剧本白白落灰，如果我无意间发现不知是谁帮它填上了曲……”  
萨列里不是个善于找借口的人，他一次又一次地整理着袖口，盯着地板上变换的月光缓慢整理着措辞。幕布后整理小提琴盒的响动停止了，他有些紧张地停下了手里的动作，又抬起手想要松一松那领花，下一秒却被猛地扑上来的人影撞得后退了几步。那个有着金色短发的人亲了一口他的下巴，毫不介意他的胡茬，又后跳了一步，行了个异常花哨的礼：“沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯……”他犹豫片刻，还是充满骄傲地念完了这个名字，“莫扎特，剧院的幽灵，为您效劳！”

 

“我的天哪，所以您是说，老萨列里先生竟然包庇了一个逃犯？”我从未想过竟然能收获如此重磅的一个消息，又有些惊讶于他竟然把这种消息随随便便告诉了我。萨列里先生看着我，觉得我的表现十分好笑似的，又带着点长辈的慈祥——我们的年龄差距应该没那么大，这让我有一丁点不好意思。  
“那都是上一任皇帝的暴行了，莫扎特家族的名誉早已重得到肯定，费加罗的婚礼也在各地重新上演——我们的传统剧目也包括这一场，如果你愿意直接接手原本剧院的工作人员，就可以省下排练的时间。”他重新给我满上茶水，我才意识到自己已经把面前的点心吃了个七七八八。这下我更不好意思了，连忙喝了两口茶，又不显眼地擦掉嘴边的碎渣。  
“所以传闻中‘不明来源的乐谱’、‘鬼魂留下的痕迹’都是这位莫扎特先生的作品？”  
萨列里先生点了点头：“爷爷不愿暴露他的身份，却又不想署上自己的名字，才想到干脆保留剧院的鬼魂这个说法。除了歌剧作品，爷爷还保留了莫扎特先生所有的作品：包括他因为爷爷加班忘了做晚饭太怨念的时候随口哼唱的小调。”  
这个趣闻让我脑子里原本高大的天才形象变得更贴近生活了一些，我想象着这个画面，憋不住笑意，又因为害怕喷出没咽下的饼干残渣而抿起嘴，直到确认所有东西都咽下去后才提出自己的疑问：“可是我记得，这所剧院早就已经不闹鬼了？”  
“是的，剧院幽灵早已离去了……”

莫扎特来到剧院的第十个年头，春归的日子来的特别晚。寒冷紧紧盘踞在这片土地，硬是不愿让第一朵花苞绽开。剧院在寒风中落下了当日最后一场歌剧的帷幕，观众们陆陆续续地离开了大厅，工作人员们也在收拾停当后和萨列里一一告别。送走最后一位舞者，黑发中已然见了些许白的作曲家关上剧院的大门，落下沉重的锁，又反复拽了两下确保锁好。  
然后他转过身，看到莫扎特坐在舞台边缘中央，隔着无数观众席和他相对。那个金发的作曲家摇晃着双腿，身体前倾，哼着新作的曲子，仿佛随时都要从上面掉下来。萨列里于是向着他走过去，停在他身边，莫扎特却没有看他：“今年的春归来得真晚。”  
“多披件衣服，你前些天的感冒刚好，小心再次受寒。”萨列里的直觉拧上警报的倒数发条，他轻巧地回避了莫扎特的话题，将自己的黑色外套解下来，披在莫扎特那件亮紫的马甲外面。莫扎特抬起头对着他笑了——那是个一点也不莫扎特的笑，失去了毫无挂念的洒脱，看得萨列里的心脏有一点颤抖。他拍了拍身边的地板，示意萨列里坐在他身边：萨列里照做了，他不太能拒绝莫扎特的要求。  
“我梦到了妈妈。”他这么说着，靠在萨列里肩上，凝视着大厅顶部精美繁复的吊灯，“我第一次和她一起出门去巡演的那一年，春归也很晚。我坐在马车上冷得发抖，看着窗户外面毫无变化的风景，想着：我要往哪里去？”  
萨列里默不作声：莫扎特不是在问他，即便是在问他，他也不知如何回答。  
“然后我们到了巴黎，到了维也纳，回到了萨尔茨堡……我作曲，演奏，在不同的地方欢笑，和不同的人接吻。可是每次我从梦中惊醒的时候，又仿佛回到了那辆小小的马车里。”  
“萨列里，我要往哪里去？”  
萨列里看不清莫扎特的脸，莫扎特也没打算从他这里得到回答，只是自顾自地哼起了熟悉的曲调。萨列里熟悉这支曲子：他熟悉莫扎特的所有曲子，可能更甚于熟悉他自己。他听着莫扎特的曲子，听着他的迷茫和挣扎，听着笼中雀鸟的啼鸣。  
莫扎特不属于这里。萨列里想。莫扎特是自由的，他对这个世界的爱脆弱到无法承受这片小小的剧院的禁锢，也强大到足以打破一切的阻碍，包括死亡在内。我早该明白这个道理，萨列里，你早该明白这个道理。他只觉得眼前晕眩，看不清什么东西。莫扎特似乎握住了他的手，萨列里才意识到自己的指尖如此冰凉。  
他想要留下莫扎特，只要他想……一个身无分文的通缉犯又能走多远呢？他的天赋和他的身份一样耀眼，绝非是简单的伪装可以掩盖的。萨列里控制不住自己的颤抖，如同发出最后一声轰鸣后破碎的古钟一样摇摇欲坠。  
十年……难道他竟用自己的庸俗和市侩掩盖了这天才十年的光？  
萨列里几乎要被这罪孽压弯脊背，莫扎特却转过身来拥抱他。他们的心脏微微错位着相贴，那头有点硬的金色卷发磨蹭着他的胡子。  
他感受到莫扎特的唇。灯光已尽数熄灭，他们在二层包厢透露进来的朦胧月光中接吻，拥抱着各自的苦痛。莫扎特握着萨列里的手，亲吻那些流淌着音符和蜜的关节：“请允许我带上您的音乐。”  
萨列里闭上眼睛。他看着十年前的心脏枯萎死去，而孤独和爱糅杂在一起，让他重新站在月光下。  
“写信给我，沃尔夫冈。”他最终只是这样垂下头去，而莫扎特和他额头相抵着允诺：“我将走向你身边，安东尼奥。”

 

“……所以，剧院幽灵就这么消失了？”我等了好一会，发现萨列里先生没有继续说下去的意思，才惊讶地张大了嘴。或许是我这副样子实在有点蠢，萨列里先生笑了出来，从椅子上站起身，拿起一旁的钥匙串。  
“我带你去看看剧院吧。”他体贴地站在原地等着我吃完手上的最后一口，又递了手巾过来方便我擦干净那些碎屑。我连忙道谢，跟在他后面出了孤儿院的大门。孩子们似乎正到了休息时间，趴在窗口对着我们挥手，萨列里先生则一个个呼唤他们的名字，挨个揉揉小脑瓜后把他们按了回去。我站在他身后看着这一幕，忍不住地有些心酸：我并不是第一次看到失去父母的孩子，却是第一次看到他们发自内心的开心的笑容。  
“爷爷没有结婚，只有孤儿院里的孩子们陪着他。我也是他收养的孩子之一：我来到这里的时候，他已经快七十岁了。”正在我感怀的时候，萨列里先生突然开口，他的背影看上去稍微有些苍老，却依然健步如飞。“最开始的时候，他不同意我们继承他的姓氏。他尽心所能地帮我们寻找收养的人家，给我们最好的教育，绝不阻拦我们出于个人意志的选择。然而我们——我，我前一任的孤儿院院长，我们最终选择留了下来。”  
“莫扎特先生走后，孤儿院时常收到写着‘萨列里先生收’的信件。由于当时这里只有一个萨列里先生，我们都知道那是爷爷的信。我们都喜欢抢着给爷爷送信，然后把它们送到剧院楼上的房间去。”这座小镇不大，说着话的时候我们已经到了那座古朴的剧院门口，看门的人看到萨列里先生，恭敬地行了一礼后把我们让了进去。  
这里应该还在继续使用，只是频率不高——我看着墙壁上挂画边缘落下的灰，这么想着。走过舞台边缘的时候，我忍不住看向中间的位置：萨列里先生的故事给我留下了太深的印象，我仿佛看到那两个人在月光下坐着相拥——可惜现在只有几缕斜斜的日光。  
“爷爷很喜欢那些信，他总是小心地拆开他们，然后阅读其中的内容。每次收到信，他总是会往那个本子上添一个故事；有的时候里面带着乐谱，爷爷也会小心地誊抄一份后分门别类收好。他还在写歌剧，也会用那些信里带着的谱子……我们到了。”  
他推开楼梯尽头的门，我便跟着他走了进去。这是个很简单的房间：床，衣柜，书架，办公桌，还有一张偌大的沙发。萨列里先生站在窗口望着外面，我就在屋子里随意转了转，目光立刻被一个开了一点的抽屉吸引了。  
这里面放着的应该就是老萨列里的东西了。我抬头喊了一声萨列里先生，却没得到沉浸在回忆中的人的回答。我实在是太好奇了——只是看一下，总不会有问题的。我这么给自己开罪，拉开了那个抽屉。  
里面放着一摞整齐排序好的，放在夹子中的信纸，还有几份乐谱本。我对音律不太感冒，因此先拿起了那些信件。上面的字迹十分潦草，末尾的署名也是千奇百怪，内容都是些趣事和风景，夹杂着脏话抱怨一类。我对窥探他人的生活还是有些罪恶感，快速向后翻了几页，却差点因为震惊手滑撒掉了这些信纸：从某个日期开始，后面的一摞竟然全都是白纸。  
我不敢惊扰萨列里先生，只好将它们先放在一边，拿起旁边的乐谱本翻阅。最下面的一本已经历过了不知道多少次的重新装订，连边缘都有些磨损；后半部分的字迹和前面截然不同，潦草的分类隔开了几个不同的版本。我草草翻阅后把它翻了过来，看到最后一页的尾部被大量凌乱的笔迹整页划去，还有几个因为写作者过于颤抖而看不清究竟是什么的字。我想要返回去看这一本的标题，却发现萨列里先生正站在我面前，吓得把手中的东西掉回了桌面。我生怕他要因此责怪我的冒犯，他却只是叹了口气，拿出钥匙打开了另一个抽屉。  
里面叠放着还没寄出的空白信封，角落上粘着不同地方的邮票，写着相同的收件人地址。我小心翼翼地将它们取出来，看到压在最下面的一张泛黄的报纸。它已经十分旧了，上面的字迹却依旧可以辨认，我的目光略过大页面的歌功颂德，停顿在右下角的一小块版面。  
“那天我去取爷爷的信的时候，正好送报的邮递员到了，我就把两份东西一起拿了上来……”

 

茶杯滑落到地上，薄薄的瓷器发出尖锐的破碎声，吓得刚走出门去的少年连忙转过身来想要帮忙。他猛地推开木门，却看到那个从来不会慌张的老人捏着报纸的边缘，连他闯进来的巨大声响都没有注意到，只是一个劲地发抖。  
“沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈……”  
少年从未听过这个人的名字，他担心地靠近，视线滑过拆开的信封里落出来的曲谱和在木地板上的瓷器残片。老人如梦初醒地颤抖了一下，放下那张报纸，用手示意他不要靠近。  
“小心这些碎片……你还太小了，会被划伤的，我等下再处理。”  
听话的孩子立刻止住了脚步，脸上的神情却完全暴露了他内心的想法：他无法理解为什么这些能让老萨列里开心的信今天无法奏效，也还看不懂那张报纸上被老人揉皱的文字。萨列里看着他的脸，隔着书桌慈祥地抚摸他的头发。  
“孩子，你愿意帮我寄一些信吗？这会成为我们之间的秘密。”  
“可是我看不懂字，不知道要寄到哪里去。”  
“没关系，你只要把它放到邮箱里就好。”萨列里将那张报纸整齐地叠好，放在一个抽屉里，又从桌上挑了一块糖给他，“不会麻烦你太久的。”  
少年接过糖果，开心地放在口袋里，又懵懵懂懂地指着桌面上的乐谱问：“您是要给那个人回信吗？他收到了一定会很开心的。”  
“是啊，他一定会很开心的。”  
这是老萨列里最后一次说谎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftertalk：  
> 一些没直白写出来的部分。萨老师一直住在剧院楼上是为了试着撞见莫扎特的鬼魂，报纸上的报导是莫的处决通报，空白的信封是萨老师假装莫给自己寄的信，半部歌剧是因为萨老师觉得自己无法写出足以配得上莫扎特前半部的后续。  
> 莫死的时候只有爱没有恨，所以他没有变成鬼，去了天堂。  
> 感谢甜米的友情文艺化题目，纪念从未有过的的回信。


	2. r18切页

萨列里几乎要被这罪孽压弯脊背，莫扎特却转过身来拥抱他。他们的心脏微微错位着相贴，那头有点硬的金色卷发磨蹭着他的胡子。  
他感受到莫扎特的唇。灯光已尽数熄灭，他们在二层包厢透露进来的朦胧月光中接吻，拥抱着各自的苦痛。莫扎特握着萨列里的手，亲吻那些流淌着音符和蜜的关节：“请允许我带上您的音乐。”  
我的音乐，萨列里不无苦涩地想。莫扎特的目光是那样真诚，可人类的烛火要如何和星光争辉？那些亲昵的吻像是灼热的烙铁，让他忍不住想要抽回手。这微不足道的力度立刻被莫扎特察觉，天才停下动作，抬起头坐直了身体。  
这个动作让他离开了萨列里的怀抱——他要离开了，因为我的拒绝。萨列里还没来得及把这句话想完，脸颊上传来的温度就强硬地将他所有的注意力拽了过去，他看着莫扎特，对方也看着他，然后轻轻地叹了口气。  
“安东尼奥，你为何不愿靠近我？”  
萨列里无法回答。他要如何回应自己的神，难道要他回报爱以嫉妒和绝望？沉默笼罩着舞台，夜晚观众将剧场占得座无虚席，乌鸦啸叫着送上欢呼，月光推着他的后背，催促男主角说出没有剧本的台词。  
他什么都没有说，只是凑近了和莫扎特接吻。在错乱的呼吸间他将对方按倒在地上，而莫扎特只是笑着，用手抚摸他的喉结和脖颈。萨列里从他的眼睛里看到爱，欢乐，欲望，一身漆黑的自己。他一遍遍亲吻着那眼睛，莫扎特就把手伸到他的衣领里。  
“抱我，给我快乐。”  
他全然遵从，伸手去解莫扎特的衣服。萨列里自己的外套被垫在身下，而他修长的手指正解开亮紫色的马甲和白色的衬衫——这是他去年秋天的时候给对方买的，莫扎特穿着这身在落日下唱他为楼下的玫瑰新写的曲子，脸上的每一个表情萨列里都记忆如新。莫扎特的世界里有音乐，还有萨列里——只有萨列里。  
年长的音乐家发出两个痛苦的气声，他如何能以爱之名剪断飞鸟的羽翼？赤裸的胸膛因为不见阳光而格外苍白的胸膛在月光下看上去真有几分幽灵的触感，这错觉惊到了萨列里，他不假思索地伸手触摸那片肌肤，感受到人类的温度才放下心来。莫扎特笑了，握住他的手用带着茧的指腹磨蹭自己的乳尖，又挺起胯蹭了蹭萨列里，伸出另一只手下去解西裤的拉链。  
萨列里顺从地按着他的意思取悦他的身体，在细腻的皮肤上落下几个吻痕，在艳红的乳头上用修建得当的指甲掐上几下，便能让莫扎特愉快地喘息了。这个沉醉于快乐中的小天使也没忘记给自己的床伴一点甜味：他握住那半硬的性器，用拇指和食指圈成个环，细细地磨蹭着顶端下缘那一圈脆弱的皮肤。萨列里受不了这个——莫扎特感受到锁骨上传来的疼痛，对他来说，这不失为一种奖励。  
“安东尼奥。”  
他亲昵地呢喃着呼唤他的作曲家，却没有收到什么回应。萨列里沉默得如同一尊雕像，却又充满了热度。莫扎特坚信那是爱：多么奇怪！他们在这奇诡的世界里相遇，同居，亲吻，上床，萨列里从没说过我爱你，莫扎特却如此坚信着。  
他怎么能不相信？当他看着他的安东尼奥，他微微皱起的眉，他抿起的唇，他和别人解释怪谈时在背后握紧的手，他指挥乐队时看向幕布后的阴影时眼睛里绽放的星光——他怎么能不相信，他的安东尼奥是这样爱着他？  
润滑膏剂放在楼上的卧房里，莫扎特绝不想在此刻离开萨列里，他把盘在萨列里腰上的腿收的更紧了些，对方只好无奈地吻了他的下巴，将一根手指放入他的嘴里，用另一只手去把他的裤子退下来。莫扎特狡黠地眯起眼睛，用舌头粗糙的表面细细舔舐着那根手指，模仿着口交的技巧收缩脸颊，又用牙齿轻轻咬合着关节，把自己的唾液均匀地涂在上面。手指弯曲着按动他的舌根，莫扎特有点不适地张开嘴，随即意识到这又是萨列里的小计谋。他刚想向那人投去谴责的目光，后穴被异物顶入的感觉就让他僵在了原地。  
唾液的润滑效果自然不比润滑膏，好在莫扎特早就不是那个初次上床时候手足无措得和萨列里一样的雏儿了，自然懂得放松身体。萨列里总是担心伤到他的小天才，手上的动作放的极慢，又非得确认了他完全适应才肯再加手指，任凭莫扎特怎么用他那小型犬一样的金毛脑袋蹭他的肩也不为之动摇。偏偏莫扎特对这连续又隔靴搔痒一样的快感难以忍受，他宁可萨列里直接插进来——疼就疼了，至少不至于让他悬在半空不上不下。  
他抓住萨列里的肩，试图哼出两个甜腻的声调来撒娇，萨列里招架不住地低下头去和他接吻，手上却完全不为所动。他摸索着探进两根手指，循着记忆找那个柔软的点，然后轻轻地按压了两下。莫扎特抱怨的哼哼立刻变成了一声悠长的呻吟，萨列里才终于从糖衣炮弹中解放出来，得以专心致志地开拓眼前这具身体。  
在过去的，绝算不上短的时间里，萨列里无数次尽己所能地了解莫扎特。他一点点分析他的每一个乐章，头疼又幸福地被过多的音符包围，甚至将自己未完成的乐谱丢在脑后；他一寸寸地丈量他的身躯，听他在梦话中提到的衣服，观察他在后台试穿过的戏服风格；他一次次地与莫扎特做爱，了解他的小癖好，掌握敏感点的位置，然后在他带着哭腔的爱语中亲吻他的唇。  
十年，他是最了解莫扎特的人。  
十年，他是唯一了解莫扎特的人。  
萨列里抽出手指，将性器顶入莫扎特的后穴，他身下的人颤抖了一下，随即配合地放松了些许。不如往日做得齐备的润滑让这场性事稍微有些生涩，但是莫扎特似乎投入其中，他大概是回忆起了他们的第一次，竟然轻轻笑出声来。萨列里无奈又有那么一丁点的恼羞成怒，他将性器往外退出些许，复又狠狠撞了进去。  
莫扎特的笑声戛然而止，坚硬的舞台地板不比柔软的床铺，这下毫无缓冲的快意刺激得他立刻尖叫了起来。萨列里带着惩罚意味又重复了几次大开大合的抽送，身下的人抓着他肩上的衣服乱挠，像是被强行抱起来的猫。莫扎特压根儿就没打算讨饶——哦，他是如此地了解萨列里，知道他的怒火永远持续不过一分钟。  
毫不出他意料之外，萨列里没一会就放缓了幅度，只是快速顶弄着他前列腺的位置。莫扎特对此万分受用，他只觉得自己的下半身都软的如同在温泉里泡了三小时一样，强烈的性欲顺着脊柱传达给大脑，把那里平时盘踞着的灵感暂时挤出了他的思绪。他现在可满脑子都是萨列里了，只管绷紧了身子往那热源身上靠去，又大胆地将那些快乐全都呻吟出声。他热切而喜悦地拥抱他的爱人，盯着对方那甜蜜的棕色眸子。  
“安东尼奥，我真爱你。”  
他怎么有那么多说不完的情话？萨列里对此感到困惑，有的时候他怀疑对方是从上帝的花园里掉下来的甜果。但这并不妨碍萨列里去回应这份爱意：他通常是沉默而内敛的，但他即将去剪断自己打造的锁链，这锁链也许拴在莫扎特的脚上，也许拴在他自己的心上。这份绝望和勇气让他变得更加热切，于是他亲吻那星星，在他们同时攀上高潮的时候辩白。  
“我也爱你。”  
他知道明日一早的时候莫扎特就会消失，他知道这次松手便再无法触及天堂鸟的羽翼，他知道拥抱后就将离别，他知道他们的爱终将被岁月淹没。  
萨列里闭上眼睛。他看着十年前的心脏枯萎死去，而孤独和爱糅杂在一起，让他重新站在月光下。  
“写信给我，沃尔夫冈。”他最终只是这样垂下头去，而莫扎特和他额头相抵着允诺：“我将走向你身边，安东尼奥。”


End file.
